The five missing kids
by PhoenixInTheShadows
Summary: This is my version of the five children incident, from the point of view of Jennifer (Foxy). Rated T for violence and gore to start with but not so much afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**There are a few things to get out of the way first.**

**1- Foxy and Bonnie are both girls. Purely for this fanfic though. I think they are boys in the game.**

**2- No shippings. Just no.**

**A couple of writers inspired me to write this, my two friends coulsondidit and scarlettlily122. Two of the characters in this are roughly based on them. Check them out they've got great accounts! Scarlettlily122 has a great story on The Walking Dead to read :)**

**Ok, I think that's all. And Merry Christmas!**

I slowly peeked out of my curtains, watching the kids scream in sheer joy as the other performed on stage. They look exhausted already. Bet they can't wait to come off.

I retreated back into the shadows, scared one of them would see me. I was supposed to be powered down until the show, and the kids would freak out if they saw me.

I used to be one of them. I used to be small, and playful, and Freddy's was the place to be.

Now, I'm one of the ones performing.

It started on my friend's birthday, and in celebration, we were going to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. I had been there a few times, but Scarlett basically lived there. So that's where we were going.

My friends Emily and Ethan were coming along, and Scarlett's friend Ben. That made five of us.

"Come on! Freddy, Chica and Bonnie will be on stage in a minute!" she squealed, already dashing for the door. I stood next to Emily, and walked through the double doors.

The scent of pizza and metal hit me like a tsunami. I wasn't expecting the overpowering noise of shouting kids, and stood there for a second, taking it all in. Emily finally tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me back to reality. I nodded, and forced myself to walk towards the animatronics on stage. They were slightly creepy, only in the fact that they weren't alive, but they were moving. Scarlett seemed to be enjoying it though, so I shook it off.

We had pizza, and went up to the robots. I was still a bit wary of them; their huge mouths seemed capable of biting my head off, and the way they moved was unnerving. But, I didn't want to spoil it for the others, so I tried to be enthusiastic. But I was slightly scared when Freddy came off stage, and over to our small group.

"Hello," he said in a deep, jolly voice.

"Hello," Scarlett said, acting like a little girl. It was her twelfth, and we were all twelve, but something seemed to make them regress a few years.

"Who's the birthday girl then?" he asked, and Scarlett grinned.

"Me! I am, Freddy," she smiled.

"Haha! Well, let's get the party started!" he said, and gestured for us to follow. I hesitated, but felt obliged to go as the others went enthusiastically.

After a short walk, he pulled open a back door next to the stage. Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Why in here?" she asked. I bounded next to her, my blonde curls bouncing on my shoulders. I didn't normally wear my hair down, but it was a special occasion.

"Yeah, why?" I backed her up.

"Come on! All the good stuff is in here guys!" Ben called from the room.

I glanced at Emily, who shrugged. "Why not," she muttered, walking past me and into the room. Reluctantly, I followed her in, looking around. The room had been set up for parties; party hats lined the edges, and piñata's hung from the ceiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad...

He went behind us, and closed the door and locked it. He turned back to us menacingly.

"Let's play a game," he said, almost psychotically. I felt instantly uncomfortable, and look towards the door.

"I'm... I don't want... I don't feel... you are..." I kept stammering. "Goodbye," I finally spat out, and tried to push past Freddy. He stood in the way, obviously not keen on letting me past. "Let me leave!" I demanded. I looked up, and saw him unlatch the head of the costume, revealing a dark haired bearded man with glasses.

"No. I want to have some fun," he said, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left side. I gasped and stepped back, looking at the cause. A knife stood prominent just above my hip, bleeding badly. He pushed me to the ground, taking the knife out as he did so. The others looked over in total shock and fear. I had hit the ground hard, and was trying to get up. But the most I could do was twitch and watch him go for the others.

I closed my eyes tight as not to see what was happening, but that didn't block out the screams. I wanted to die at that point. I didn't want to listen to the screams anymore.

It stopped. It finally stopped, but by that time my thoughts were fading away. I let out a final groan.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flickered open. My first surprise.

I wasn't in the room anymore, and silence filled the air. I was in a dark place, lying on my side on a cold concrete floor. I didn't recognize it.

Staying stock still on my side, I began to check this wasn't a dream. Feet... moving and intact. Legs... still working. I wiggle my left hand. Fine. Right hand... right hand... my fingers on my right hand wouldn't move. I was led on my right side, so my hand was under my hip. It could have just gone numb.

I slowly got up. I hadn't realised it until then that I couldn't see out of my right eye. I didn't understand. It was working. It was like something was covering it.

I stood up, only to find I was a lot taller all of a sudden. I slumped against a far wall, unable to stand straight away. It was as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore.

As I struggled, I heard strange groaning noises coming from outside. A purple curtain separated me from whatever was out there.

I tensed up. I had seen that curtain before. It was the one that always had a sign in front of it saying it was out of order at Freddy's. Was I behind it?

I steadied myself, and walked towards the curtain, half leaning against the wall. A wooden ship was to the left of me, old and ageing, the paint peeling. I stared at it, wondering what it was for. I dismissed the thought when the moaning started again.

I slowly parted the curtain with my left hand, the feeling still not in my right- and shrieked.

Stood in front of me was Chica, the animatronic chicken, stood outside the curtain.

"Ah!" I shouted at the suit. I noted that my voice had changed a lot. It sounded more like a boy's now, deep and pirate-y.

"Another one?" Chica said to herself in her wispy light voice.

"Another what? What are ye? Why are ye off stage?" I panicked. I seemed to have lost the ability to speak properly, not being able to shake off the accent.

"Stop! It's not what you think!" she tried to reassure me. "I've heard you panic like that before Jen. Trust me."

"How do ye know my name?" I demanded.

"It's me! It's Scarlett!" She shouted, knocking sense into me. I stopped panicking suddenly.

"No! Chica, Scarlett is dead. I saw her... she..." I trailed off.

"I know. I am. You are too. It's the spirits," she said.

"Ye are telling me, that we died, and ye possessed an animatronic duck?" I cursed the accent, forcing me to say 'ye' instead of 'you'.

"Yes. And you seemed to have possessed an animatronic fox," she said.

"W-w- what?" I held both hands out, and looked down at them. My left hand was bony and thin, and my other one just wasn't there. A hook replaced my right hand.

Spellbound, I took a closer look at the hook.

"What... why..." I stuttered.

"That, my friend, would be a hook."

"Really?" I said, overly sarcastically. "Is it? I didn't notice."

"It's got to be you. Heavy sarcasm," she grinned slightly. "It goes with the whole pirate theme. That's why your voice is weird too and the whole patch thing."

"Right," I said.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," she observed.

"This ain't what it sounds like on the inside," I muttered. I may have looked calm, but on the inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs. And weeping. And curling up and going to Heaven like I was supposed to.

"I... Scarlett I... goodbye," I said again, and walked straight back into the curtains.

"Jen!" Scarlett called after me, but I got straight back onto the floor and fell asleep, to leave this nightmare.

When I woke up, it was light but nothing had changed. I was still behind the curtain, still in the restaurant, still on the cold concrete floor. The only other difference was that the silence seemed non-existent, instead filled with the joyful cheers of children. I slowly got up, and parted the curtains again. I could see the show stage from there.

The animatronics were doing their usual routine, but they didn't look... happy. They weren't smiling. They looked as if they were being forced to dance at gun point.

I went back into the darkness of the cove, looking down at myself. It did resemble a fox, but a pirate as well. I had fur up and down my arms, but my legs were bare endoskeleton, with only a pair of brown shorts and black leather boots covering them. It unnerved me a lot.

With all the confusion and sadness, I went into depression. Who wouldn't? For weeks I led in Pirate's Cove, refusing to look at myself. What I didn't know is that my spirit was a lot stronger than I thought.

**A/N Cliffhanger! (Kind of.) This is a dull chapter, so I'm sorry. But it'll get better :D **

**The Pheonix.**


	3. Chapter 3

Most don't know strong spirits can get. But when they get very strong, strange things begin to happen.

Whilst I was led there, a lot of things happened to the endoskeleton underneath. I obviously didn't notice.

Only when Scarlett and Emily came looking for me.

"Jen! Come out!"

I flipped over the face them. They didn't look like they had changed at all since that day. They had taken the suits off.

They both looked different in some ways. Emily had her normal hair, but two purple ears sprouted out from the top of her head. She was wearing a kind of show suit, a white shirt, and a red waistcoat and bow tie.

Scarlett looked more different. Her waist length brown hair had changed to blonde, and she had tufts of feathers on top of her head. She was wearing a girly dress, yellow and spotty, a white bib with the signature 'Let's Eat!' on it.

"We wondered if you had taken your suit off."

"What? How did that happen? Am I having a dream within a nightmare?" I asked, spell bound.

"No. I have a theory," Emily began matter-of-factly. "Our spirits were so strong, the endoskeletons started changing. They actually started to resemble how we looked. Obviously there were a few changes that were on the endoskeleton already," she gestured to her ears.

"Ok... what do ye want me to do?"

"Just get up, and hold still," Scarlett said. She helped me up, and I saw a layer of skin had stretched over the bare metal of the endoskeleton on my legs.

She took my head off first. It was strange, but oddly relieving. I shook my head free, the same way I used to after taking my motorbike helmet off. I smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Wow. That's cool," Scarlett smiled as she helped me get the rest off. "Look! The hook stayed!"

"Aye," I said automatically, and then clamped my left hand over my mouth.

"Haha! Pirate thing getting to your head is it?" Emily chortled. She seemed surprisingly happy for a dead person. She was always happy, so I tried to be as happy as I could for them.

"Maybe a little," I grinned. Scarlett got the last of the tatty suit off of me. I looked down to see I was still in pirate's apparel. I was wearing a ripped white shirt, and a pair of brown shorts, also tattered. The boots were still there. I had a fox's tail coming out from behind me. There were changes I could see, but could feel them. I had fox's ears coming out from the top of my head, and the eye patch was still over my right eye. I pushed it up with my hook to get a better look at Emily and Scarlett.

"How about you come and see Ethan?"

"Haven't seen him in weeks," I mumbled.

"He's changed a bit, but only how we have," she shrugged. He's the same otherwise."

"What happened to Ben?"

"We don't know. He just... disappeared. We haven't seen him since the day," Scarlett said, suddenly sombre. "But there's a night guard. He won't let us close. We're too slow."

"He thinks we're trying to kill him or something," Emily said.

"Maybe I can try and get down there," I said. "I'm quite fast."

"You can try. Right now," Scarlett said.

"Scarlett! She's barely standing!" Emily argued, but I was already darting for the curtains.

"I'm fine," I shouted, even though I was dizzy and could barely put one foot in front of the other. I sprinted down the hall towards the office, only not to stop in time and smack straight into the wall next to the door, blacking out again.

I woke up to the whirring of a fan, and a dark haired man looking at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You went into it with some force."

"I... Aye I'm fine," I said. Apparently I had lost the ability to say the word 'yes'.

"Are you one of them?"

"Doesn't the tail and ears give it away?" I asked.

"A little, but you haven't tried to kill me yet."

"They're not trying to kill ye."

"They show up at my door each night, baring teeth and giving me jump scares. They're trying to kill me."

"They're not. They are me friends. Do ye want the full story?"

"That would be helpful."

I told him the whole thing, right from when we arrived. He gasped, but seemed to recollect when I mentioned not seeing Ben since.

"Ben... what was the other girl's name?"

"There's Emily and Scarlett."

"Scarlett!" he turned to me. "There was another Freddy, Golden Freddy, and he appeared in here a couple of nights ago. He was muttering, but he mentioned Scarlett and Ethan. He also said about the party, and a murderer, but then he disappeared.

"Ye think it was Ben?" I asked.

"Almost definitely," he said.

"I... thank ye," I nodded, and held my left hand out. "Jennifer. Or Foxy."

"Mike," he nodded, shaking my hand. "I think I'll stick to Foxy. That's what I grew up with."

"That's fine by me," I shrugged. "Give the others a chance. They mean no harm. Scarlett is a trickster, but Emily's down to earth. And Ethan's fun to be with. Ye'll meet the soon enough."

"I look forward to it," Mike said. He glanced down at my hook. "That must be annoying."

"Not really. I was always left-handed," I smiled, and twitched one of my ears as I heard something from outside.

"Who be out there?" I shouted.

"It be me, captain Jen," I heard a deeper voice shout back from the hall on the right. It could only be...

"Ethan?" I asked.

"Aye," He laughed. I pressed the button labelled 'light' and saw Ethan's cheeky grin. He had a top hat on and two bear ears out the top of his blonde hair. He had a white shirt similar to mine, but crisp with a black bow tie. His trousers were black and pressed and his leather shoes were highly polished.

"Ye look..." I searched for the right word. "different to say the least."

"Thanks a lot. So do you. You look the most different out of all of us. You have a hook for a hand."

"I know. I have noticed. How's the singing going?"

"I hate it. It's horrible."

"Good to see ye are enjoying it," I muttered, and turned to Mike. "Does that look threatening?"

"He was wearing a suit the other day!" he said defensively.

"So, Mike, this is Ethan. Or Freddy." Ethan shot me a disgusted look at the name Freddy. "Like it or not that is your name now. And it's up to Mikey here whether or not to call ye Ethan or not."

"Sorry, it's got to be Freddy," Mike said.

"There ye go. Deal with it," I said, cringing at my accent. Ethan noticed, and smirked.

"I will try and, as ye say, deal with it," he mimicked my accent. I hit out at him, but Mike held me back.

"No sudden movements. Your head looks like it's got a massive bruise on it."

"Aye," I said again, cursing my voice internally.

"Where did that bruise come from, Jen?" Ethan asked.

"I may or may not have been a little dizzy when I was running and smacked into the wall."

"It was a goddamn hard hit as well. Sounded like a bloody bulldozer," Mike said. He glanced at his watch. "It's half five. 'Bout time you guys got back."

"Ok. Tomorrow, Mikey."

"Tomorrow, Foxy."

I left out the left side and Ethan out the right. I jumped into Pirate Cove, and saw Emily and Scarlett were gone. I could see then getting back into the disturbing suits again.

I watched the doors open, and watched the kid's stream in. A man stood by the doors, also watching them come in. I recognised him as he smiled at the kids. The other's hadn't noticed, so I let out a low growl. The others turned to my curtain, and I nodded at the guys.

They instantly recognised him.

Well, I can't say if they did. But you never forget the face of your killer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This scene contains some violence, but it's really mild. Sorry this update took so long, but it'll take longer now because I'm back in school**

**:( Anyhow, here's the next chapter.**

As soon as midnight hit, I ran down the hall to Mike.

"I saw him!" I shouted when I reached the office.

"Who?" Mike was startled at my sudden outburst. Unfortunately for him, my anger was terrible when I got worked up.

"That... that animal that killed us. That thing that doesn't deserve to be classed as a man," I turned to him. "Have ye got something I can destroy without consequence?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"I just... err!" I shouted, kicking the wall. It didn't hurt. My metal foot left a crack on the surface.

"Don't break the wall. You'll get me sued."

"Do ye think I care about that right now?" I kicked the wall again. "The man that killed us is out there Mike. He works _here_. I don't care for the consequences I just want to snap his neck and destroy the body."

I kicked the wall again. "Foxy..."

"I want to see him go up in flames, with no remorse."

Another kick. "Foxy, calm..."

"I want to kill him!"

"Jennifer!" He shouted. My real name brought me back to my senses, and I saw what I had done to the wall. My foot had gone straight through, leaving a massive hole next to his chair.

"Sorry, Mike. I just..."

"It's fine. I understand. I've never been killed, but I know what angry is. And I've done things I regret when I'm angry."

"So have I," I admitted.

"Then don't let anger take over," Scarlett's voice made me jump as she appeared in the hallway. I turned to her.

"Don't ye want to wring his neck?"

"Of course I do. But... do you want to make this more complicated? It's making my head spin as it."

"But..."

"Jen. No."

"He killed us!"

"Calm down. You don't want to do something you will end up regretting."

I glanced at Mike as he said this, but my brain just didn't process his words. I pushed past Scarlett, ran down the hall, diving into Pirate's cove.

I sat down on the chest, finally taking Mike's advice and calming down. Staring at the ground, I tried to sort out everything in my head, starting from the point of murder to now. As I suffered through all the confusion, a high pitched giggling sound bounced around the cove.

Looking up, I saw a bright yellow Freddy suit, slumped as if dead against a wall, mouth hanging loosely open, and his dead black eyes staring into my soul.

Slowly, with great difficulty, he pushed himself up and took shaky steps over to me. I stood up to stare into his eyes. He gestured to his head. Realising what it meant, I pulled the suits head off his torso; before throwing it to the ground, shrieking.

"Ben!" I shouted. Standing there in a navy blue top hat, his brown hair a mess was Ben, smirking.

"Hey," he said smugly.

"I walked up to him... and punched him straight in the gut with my good hand.

"Where the Hell have ye been?" I shouted as he doubled over, groaning. I pushed him against the wall, and shoved my hook right under his nose. "Tell me!"

"I honestly don't know," he said, surprisingly calm given that I could hurt him in one swift move. "I passed out, and woke up in some dark room full of animatronic heads. And then I passed out again in shock, woke up in some guy's office, passed out yet again after trying to talk to him, and then woke up here. So please, get that hook out my face."

I stared at him, and then took it away and let him stand up.

"...Sorry," I said awkwardly as he groaned in pain.

"It's alright. I would be kind of annoyed if I thought I lost someone but they were in the building the whole time."

"Not annoyed. Worried," I corrected him. "Scarlett... poor lass has been so worried. She thought ye were gone. We all did."

"Where are they?"

"Last time I saw Scarlett she was in the office. But first get that God awful suit off. Turn yeself around so I can get to the back."

"What's with the stupid accent?"

"Don't ye start as well. I'm annoyed with it as it is," I pulled the arms off, revealing his human arms underneath.

"There," I said, giving it a final tug, exposing the last of his body. Much to my disgust, and maybe his, he was wearing a bright yellow suit, completed with a blue bowtie and the top hat. Even though it was horrible, Ben looked pretty happy to have it off.

"Go find the others. They are so worried. They would feel a hellova lot better if ye went and saw them."

"Are you gonna come too?"

"No, I'm going to stay in here for a while. Gotta... calm down about something before I face anyone else."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Ok." He turned to leave the curtains.

"Oh, and Ben."

"Yes?" he asked, pausing.

"What was that weird giggling sound ye made earlier?"

He laughed. "One of my many talents," he said, walking out, and I heard him walk down the hall.

I didn't see him for the rest of the night, until six o'clock hit, when he came back in, his bear ears twitching.

"What are ye doin'?" I hissed.

"I need somewhere to stay."

"Not in 'ere ye ain't? Go back to the backstage!"

"But it's boring! Not to mention creepy. Please, just for today."

I stared at him, analysing his features. He seemed genuinely upset. I didn't know him too well, but he was one of Scarlett's best friends.

"Fine," I sighed. "But just for today. And after that ye don't come back until after hours."

I parted the curtains to watch the kid's stream in. Seeing him there again, I growled. I didn't mean for it to come out, but it did.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked.

"_He's_ the matter," I growled again.

Ben peeped out through the curtains. I backed away as he looked out. "Who, that guy? He looks kind of familiar."

"Kind of? Ben open ye eyes! He's the one that killed us! He's the reason I've got a hook for a hand, ears on top of me head and a tail! He's the reason ya stuck in a yellow suit for the rest of ya life and have bear ears sprouting out the top of ya head!"

He turned his attention back to outside the curtain. I quietened at the look on his face.

"Look, I can see why you would be angry," he said, still looking out the curtains.

"Ye should be also! Why am I the only one that wants t' kill this guy?" I muttered the last bit to myself.

"I know. But..."

Ben suddenly froze, cutting himself off as someone came over.

"What are you doing in there, boy?" someone snarled at hm. I couldn't see, but the voice made me freeze as well.

"I..."

"Can't you read? Out. Of. Order. And Foxy is dangerous. Get out of there! Has he hurt you?"

"No! He's quite pleasant actually."

"Ha!" I recognised the voice now. And by Ben's confidence, he knew too.

"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"You what? You... hey..." he slowed down, and I felt anger burning inside. "You look similar to..." his former arrogance turned into fear quickly.

Before he could say anything else, I ran towards the curtain, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the cove before he could cry out for help. It was him. No denying it. I hooked him by his collar with my right hand and held him up, using my left hand to lay multiple punches on his face. I then swapped hands and held him with my good hand. Swiftly, I swept his legs out from under him and pushed him to the ground, driving my hook into his face threateningly.

"Why did ye do it?" I hissed, pinning him to the floor.

"Ahh. I thought this would happen. Mike told me. I thought he was talking rubbish. Looks like it was true," he said with false confidence.

"Answer my question?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if ya don't I will shove this hook through ya eye and let ye bleed out, before putting the suit back on and pretending ya did it yourself!"

He stared at me, trying to keep indifferent. But I could see fear burning in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill ya."

"Fine! I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting," I said, pressing my hook harder against his face.

"The blood... the screams... it's so... addictive. And then what happens afterwards... look what I have created from five dead children! Half beings... half robots... and the joy... of creation."

His words nearly made me let go. But instead I pushed my hook on his face harder. The metal cut his face slightly, making beads of blood trickle down his face.

He whimpered quietly. "Let me go. I'm not going to lie. I'm slightly scared right now."

I stared into his fearful eyes, but before I could do anything, Ben tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," he said philosophically.

I continued staring at my killer, and pulled him off the floor, holding him against the wall.

"Ye better quit ya job, today. If I see ye again, anywhere, Ben won't be here to save ya. And ye will be dead in a minute. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Foxy," he whispered.

"Now go."

I turned him towards the curtain and kicked him hard in that direction. He keeled over and went flying out of the purple material, turning a few heads.

I watched him struggle to get up, and turned away.

"That was... different," Ben remarked, shocked at my outburst.

"It wasn't," I grumbled. "I was like that before dying. Maybe not so bad." I slid down the wall and sat there, still fuming.

"What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged without looking up. "We wait."

**So, the gang are back together at last! Like I said, it may be a while until the next chapter, but I promise it will be up at some point. Until then, Pheonix out!**


End file.
